The aims of this study are to determine the maximum tolerated dose of navelbine, given at weekly intervals in children with recurrent or progressive leukenia, lymphoma or solid tumors. The secondary aims are to determine the oral bioavailability of navelbine and the toxicities of navelbine given on a weekly schedule.